


The Prince's Personal Servant

by Luthano



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: A script for Reddit's GoneWildAudio Sub. Pastebin has decided to delete all NSFW pastes, so I will be posting my scripts here from now on.
Kudos: 2





	The Prince's Personal Servant

(You are Prince Edric, a spoiled, entitled, arrogant prince. He’s an absolute asshole, don’t say I didn’t warn you. 

The voice actor is welcome to alter any dialogue to fit his comfort level. Sound effects are optional)

Well, well, well. Looks like the new help has finally arrived! Took you long enough. *Snippish* You should have been here hours ago.

*Scoffs* No, I don’t care about your petty reasoning for being late. When you work for me, there are no excuses. Seems like the other servants didn’t think to tell you this, but you should know I /don’t/ like having to wait. Consider that a warning. I’m not a patient man. 

I am royalty. You are here to serve me. Above all else, taking care of my needs is your number one priority. Even if it comes at your expense. Do you hear me?... Good. 

As my personal servant and lady in waiting, there are certain rules you must abide by. So listen clearly, because I will not repeat myself. My previous servant couldn’t handle the pressure of the job, so she had to be...let go. For your sake, let's hope you don’t meet the same fate. 

First things first, you need to recognize the fact that I am your superior. Not only that, but considering your background as a commoner, you should be honored for the privilege of even being in my presence. Most people from your social background would give their life at a chance of working for the royal family, so I hope you know just how lucky you are. 

That being said, here are the rules you’re expected to follow when working as my personal maid.

Rule number one: Speak only when spoken to. That’s a pretty straightforward rule, so I’m sure even you are able to understand it. If you so much as speak one word out of turn, I won’t hesitate to have you thrown to the dungeons. 

Rule number two: Do as I say, and don’t question my orders. When I tell you to do something, you do it. 

Rule number three: Always be by my side. Even when I sleep, or use the bath, you are expected to be with me to attend to my needs as I see fit. Whether it’s to fetch me something, clean up after me, or to complete a task for me, you will be there. 

...And that’s all I ask of you. Not too complicated, now is it?

*Chuckles* Alright. Now that that’s out of the way, we can finally move on to the final part: Your initiation. You are going to have to prove yourself to me that you have what it takes to be my personal servant. Now… get on your hands and knees. 

You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself, because you already know how impatient I am. You want this job, don’t you? Or would you rather go back to living a life of filth as a dirty commoner? 

...Yes, that’s right. Get down on your hands and knees juuuust like that. Now I can pull up my chair and rest my feet on you. 

*Cruel Laughter* That’s right, little servant girl. On your hands and knees, head facing the floor. Oh, I bet this must be humiliating for you, isn’t it? You thought that getting a job at the royal palace would be a walk in the park, didn’t you? You thought this would be your escape from a life of poverty and squalor. But look where you are now: On all fours, with my boots propped up on your sorry backside. 

You certainly make a comfortable foot stool, servant. Seems like you are useful after all. Though it is a bit sad that so far the thing you do best is act as a piece of furniture. But I suppose even that must be a tremendous honor for you. 

Go ahead, servant, I’m waiting. Thank me for giving you this rare opportunity. I want to hear you thank me for allowing you to be my little footstool. Tell me how grateful you are that you’re even getting the chance to touch me. A filthy little commoner like you, in my own bedroom, making contact with me physically. You are so fucking lucky. 

Is that a blush I see, forming on your face? How adorable. Are you flustered by my presence? You should be. 

Oh! You look so embarrassed. What’s the matter, servant? Are you humiliated? Don’t be! This is a great honor. Not to mention you’re doing quite an excellent job kneeling over, being my footstool. 

*Cruel laughing* What a fitting job for someone as low class as you. Reduced to nothing but a mere piece of furniture for me. Maybe I can bring you out to the royal court, too. You can sit there in front of everyone else, while I prop my legs up on top of you. On view for the whole court to see!

What’s that? Your arms hurt? *Scoffs* How pathetic. We haven't even been doing this for ten minutes! Surely you can last a little longer. After all, this is how I like to spend my afternoons before dinner. So you’re going to have to get used to this. 

*sigh* It really is hard work being a prince, not that a commoner like you would understand. The only thing you people have to worry about is plowing hay and shoveling horse shit. 

Are you really beginning to cry? God you’re pathetic. Your back can’t be that weak. I know you peasants need to do physical labor to survive, so I’m not falling for your little act. Suck it up, wench. 

*Pleased Sigh* This is your natural place in this world, little servant girl. You better get used to it. Right under my feet…

Speaking of which, get up. But not all the way- stay on the floor, on your knees. You see this boot I’m wearing? This costs more than your own home. Now bend over and lick it. 

Did I stutter? I gave you a command, servant. Now lick the sole of my boot… Excellent. You’re learning quickly. 

That’s it, keep going. And I don’t want to hear you gagging either. Remember, this is a privilege. 

Alright, good job, servant. Now there’s just one thing I need you to do. It isn’t that difficult, don’t worry. Undo my belt and pants. 

*Snickering* I can see that look of fear in your eyes. You can’t tell me you’re that naive. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Now, be a good girl and undo my pants. 

*scoffing* What am I going to do to you? I’m not going to do anything. /You’re/ the one who’s going to be doing all the work. 

(optional sfx, sound of a zipper and/or a belt unbuckling)

*laughter* If you’re really that inexperienced, then not to worry. I’ll tell you what to do. Just follow my simple instructions. 

Wrap your hands around the base of my cock. Start pumping gently. That’s it, glide your hand up and down. Use your other hand to massage my balls. Yes, *moaning* squeeze them just like that. Not too hard now. *Breathy moaning* Oh, you’re doing great. Keep going, just like that. Don’t stop. 

I /said/ don’t stop. If you want to keep this job and not end up in exile, keep stroking my cock. 

That’s good.. I’m getting hard for you, servant girl. You really do know how to make a man feel good. Your tiny hands wrapped around my dick… *desperate moaning* it feels so good. 

Now put it in your mouth. Be a good, obedient servant and suck my cock. 

Good girl…

There, it fits perfectly in that dirty mouth of yours. Suck it like you mean it, Your mouth is so warm… use your tongue to lick the tip, come on. 

*Laughter* Don’t gag on it now! Is it too big for you, servant? Is my cock too massive for that pretty little mouth of yours? How adorable. 

Don’t stop, keep sucking. You’re beginning to get a hang of this, now. 

*Cruel Laughter* Looks like I’m turning you from an innocent virgin into a dirty whore. Looks like I finally found your talent! *Moaning* Now I can have you do this every day!

Dirty little peasant… You were made for this. Your only use in life now is acting as my own personal slut. You were born for this, sweetheart. Filthy commoner women like you are only good for taking cock. And you should be /so/ pleased that you’re taking mine. 

Yes… You’re mine. All mine and mine alone. 

(He slowly begins to start sounding more crazed amd obsessive)

My own little servant… I fucking own you, bitch. You’re my fucking whore now. Your mouth, your pussy, your ass, all your holes that I can stick my cock in are mine now! 

Yes… *heavy moans* Oh… fuck… I’m going to come, I’m going to come right in your mouth and you’re going to swallow it! You’re going to swallow my entire hot, thick load down that throat of yours. You’ll feel the cum in your stomach for days. You’ll feel so dirty and used! Get used to that feeling, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you never feel clean again! Not that you were ever clean in the first place, filthy fucking commoner. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! (orgasm, have fun with it!)

Now… do as I said. Swallow it all. 

*Cruel laughter* Don’t choke on it now. I know how disgusting the food you peasants eat is. If you can handle that, you can handle my cum. And I’m sure it tastes much better too. 

Oh… you dirty, dirty little bitch. You make an excellent servant. I can see you working for me for a long time. We are going to have so much fun together, you and I. 

*Tone changes suddenly to demanding and rude* Now, clean up this room. I need my bed sheets changed as well. I’m off to dinner now, and if this room isn’t spotless by the time I return you’ll get a lashing. 

Goodbye, servant. I can’t wait to get to know you better. *Smug laughter*

(optional sound effects: sound of a door closing)


End file.
